S A K U R A
by VampireBassist
Summary: My first oneshot. SONG-FIC. Pairings gaasainejiSAKUitanarusasu No flames accepted. Just a few random scenes through a few random songs. R&R.


**VampireBassist**: Hi! Well… this is my first oneshot, so no flames please. Sorry if it sucks, it's my first fic after all. Itachi, dear, please say the disclaimer.

**Itachi**: Hn. -checks out Sakura-

**VampireBassist**: OI! BAKA! Say it now!

**Itachi**: Hn. Whatever. VampireBassist does not own _me_, Naruto, or any of the songs being used in this fic. -smirk-

**VampireBassist**: Hn. Whatever. NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

"speaking"

'_thought'_

_lyrics  
_

* * *

**S. A. K. U. R. A.**

By: VampireBassist

_You say, you're weak,_

_You won't let me down,_

_You won't let me down._

_You lie through your teeth,_

_You smile in your sleep,_

_You smile in your sleep._

A certain red haired Kazekage watched 17 year old ANBU captain Haruno Sakura smile in her sleep after a hard core training session with her teammates. Gaara was thinking about how strong his girlfriend had gotten over the past year. She kept thinking she's not good enough when there were hundreds of fan boys fawning over her. He was deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the young kunoichi move.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura fidgeted for a while until she replied,

"Ano… what are you thinking about?"

Gaara was startled by the question, but then he answered with a smirk,

"You."

"What abou–!"

She was cut off by a kiss. After their heated make out session, Gaara couldn't help but feel satisfied. After all, Sakura was all his. Not even Uchiha Sasuke can have her.

* * *

_You showed me life and lived nothing less._

_'Cause you're so above me._

_I'll take my time your memory is bliss._

_The angel above me._

"Sai-kun! Will you teach me how to draw?" Sakura asked the raven haired ninja.

"Hn. Whatever. Meet me here by 3:00 P. M. and don't be late, hag."

"Grrrr… Sai!!" She turned her heel and left him at the bridge.

**-3:00 in the afternoon-**

"Sai-kun," Sakura exclaimed as she ran to the bridge where she was supposed to meet him. Sai turned around and handed Sakura her art supplies that she'll need.

"Okay. First things first…" A/N: I don't really like going into details, so I'm gonna skip the 'lesson'.

"ARIGATOU, SAI-KUN," with that Sakura gave him a kiss on the lips and disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms and black feathers. It faintly reminded him of an angel no, his cherry blossom angel.

* * *

_And If I don't listen to the talk of the town  
Then maybe I can fool myself  
I'll get over you I know I will  
I'll pretend my ships not sinking  
And I'll tell myself I'm over you  
Because I am the king of wishful thinking  
Because I am the king of wishful thinking_

"Dammit, Neji! We're through!" yelled an angry TenTen. She had just broken up with the almighty Hyuuga. Although his girlfriend broke up with him, Neji didn't feel any remorse or sadness. Suddenly, a flash of pink ran behind him.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" asked the stoic prodigy.

"Oh nothing, just hiding from Sasuke and all my other fan boys," she replied. Just then, Sasuke and a hoard of other guys came and stopped in front of Neji.

"Where is she, Hyuuga," Sasuke demanded. Neji just smirked at him.

"Oh you mean Haruno?" he said, amused as he took Sakura by the shoulder and placed her in between him and the Uchiha. Sakura was blushing so badly that it put her hair to shame.

"N-neji, what are you doing?!"

"Oh nothing, Sakura-_chan_. I'm just going to show these guys not to mess with _my _cherry blossom."

"What are you talking ab–!"

She was cut off with a kiss.

'_Wow. Her lips taste so good. Hn. She's mine now. I guess that break up wasn't so bad after all,'_ thought the white eyed prodigy. All the guys and Sasuke stood wide eye, as did Sakura, but she soon gave in and kissed Neji back.

* * *

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Sakura kept running and running through the forest. She couldn't go back to the village after what she's done. She had just killed her clan out of anger. Blood was dripping off her hands, legs, everywhere. She couldn't see where she was going through her blurry eyes, and bumped into a muscular body.

"Ow. Sorry, I wasn't looking," she said as she looked up, only to find Sharingan eyes staring down at her.

"S-sasuke? No wait… Itachi?"

"Hn. I presume you're Haruno Sakura?"

"H-hai," she replied with a hint of fear through her voice.

"Well, I'm here to take you to base," with that said, Itachi knocked her out and caught her bridal style before she hit the ground. Once he reached the hideout, he took her to his room and laid her on his bed.

"Hn. Kunoichi, belong to me now," he said and then kissed her lips. Sakura was still unconscious. After a few days of spending time together, Sakura and Itachi were inseparable.

* * *

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

Two teenagers ran through the forest hand in hand, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. They had just made a riot at the academy, and were running for it. As they stopped, they looked at each other, and started to lean in. Their lips made contact and they started making out. After their make out session, they walked back to the academy, still hand in hand.

"Naruto-kun, does this mean we're going out now?" asked a confused but hopeful Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura-chan," he replied as they walked into class. Everyone was looking at them, no wait, gaping at them. Naruto leaned in and kissed Sakura in front of the class. All of Sakura's fan boys were screaming, knowing that their beloved cherry blossom was now taken by the Kyuubi vessel. Another riot erupted.

* * *

_No, I won't let them take you_

_Won't let them take you  
Hell no, no, oh no, I won't let them take you_

_Won't let them take you  
Hell no, no._

"Sasuke? W-what are you doing here? What if the guards catch you here?" asked a confused Sakura. It was midnight and Sasuke just decided to pop in her house.

"Sakura, I came to take you with me to Sound," Sasuke said.

"Wha? No, Sasuke. I can't betray the village!" Sakura screamed.

"No! I won't let them take you away from me," he growled. Sasuke crushed his lips on hers possessively. He growled when he heard her moan.

"You're mine," he claimed and with that, they took off to Sound. Sasuke had planned ahead, so he has all that Sakura needs back at his house. Two months later, they were both sleeping peacefully on their bed.

* * *

**VampireBassist**: Well, that's the end of my oneshot! Hope you liked it! Here are the names of the songs in the story:

**S**mile in Your Sleep by Silverstein

**A**bove Me by Rufio

**K**ing of Wishful Thinking by New Found Glory

**U**ntitled by Simple Plan

**R**iot by Three Days Grace

**A**live With the Glory of Love by Say Anything

Yup! There you go! Well… please review! Sorry if it isn't really good enough. I kinda got lazy throughout the end.


End file.
